Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald
by Orlaine24
Summary: A one shot where the Doctor takes Clara on a trip closer to home (101 Places fic)


**A/N: A simple one shot of the Doctor and Clara aboard the TARDIS. Sometimes 12 is just as kind as his previous incarnations...**

The Doctor stood at the console and watched it rise and fall. He felt exhausted after their last adventure. It had been rough on himself and Clara, so much had been lost and he was sure she had been affected more than she had let on. He still felt lucky to have her beside him, travelling through time and space. He didn't want her to ever feel hurt, alone or broken; his hearts wouldn't be able to take it. He glanced round and found her asleep on the leather chair. She looked so peaceful and decided it was best not to interrupt her dreams. Instead he pulled a blanket from a cupboard and placed it over her, aware that heat would aid her in her recovery.

He moved to the upper level of the console room and reached for an all too familiar book from the shelves. '101 Places' was Clara's constant go to after one of their alien adventures. Calm and relaxing places where nothing was going to attack them, helped her keep a grasp on reality and he had to admit that it helped him too...even if he didn't always admit it to her.

He flicked through the book and found a page that hadn't been marked off yet. Ireland; she had often said she'd like to visit but he had never taken her there. He had a vague memory of telling people that Gallifrey was there in his past incarnations, and he decided it would be nice to see the place and surprise his friend at the same time.

Setting the co-ordinates for the North West of Ireland he made sure Clara was still asleep and comfortable. When he had replaced the blanket correctly he made his way down the corridor to the kitchen area. Here he put together a picnic for them to enjoy once they had arrived. As he was finishing his preparations the TARDIS made it's landing thud. He smiled to himself

"Oh Clara you are gonna love this..."

Clara woke with a start and rubbed her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping for and the Doctor was nowhere to be found. She felt better after the events of their last adventure and would be happy to just sit around the TARDIS for a few days but it seemed the Doctor had other ideas as the screen above her head indicated a landscape outside. It was breathtaking, rolling green fields with avalley extending as far as she could see. In the distance a stunning castle broke the horizon. It looked familiar to her and she wanted to see it's magnificance up close.

Just then the Doctor entered carrying what looked like a picnic basket. She laughed at this as he rarely saw the softer side of the Time Lord.

"Where are we Doctor and what on Earth have you got in that basket?" she asked suspiciously.

"We are in Ireland and this is a picnic Clara Oswald. I thought you might enjoy a more relaxing excursion after..well after..you know..." he trailed of not wanting to bring the memories flooding back. Clara was shocked and couldn't find the words to thank him, instead she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. He tried to push her off but to no avail and,in the end, accepted it gratefully.

"Come on then, let's go exploring" he said moving towards the doors, her arm hooked in hers.

Once outside they were both taken aback by the beauty that surrounded them. They had seen many worlds on their travels and yet this was just as wonderful. Birds chirpped and the sun shone as the walked the path which had been made by many before them. The talked and laughed as they made their way to the castle, and nothing in the universe could have been more enjoyable at that moment.

"What's it called Doctor, the castle?" Clara asked as it greeted them with tall gates.

"Glenveagh Castle I believe, and if we are lucky enough we might just get a look around. I have my psycic paper with me..." he winked as he said this and Clara was smiling at him again.

The rest of their day was spent on a tour of the castle in all its glory. Clara was in awe at the grand hall and the stylish decor of the time period; judging it to be somewhere in the 1920/1930. all the time the Doctor asked questions of their guide, one of the butlers, and they hung on every word. They had their picnic in the majestic gardens as the servants played a gramaphone.

"Thank you Doctor...this is just what I needed !" she meant it sincerly. The Doctor reached for her hand and to her surprise began to dance her around the grass. It was perfect.

They made their way back to the TARDIS as the sun began to set and both Clara and the Doctor felt ready for their next big adventure on an alien planet.

 _Sometimes the best places to see were right here on Earth_ thought Clara as she marked off yet another one of here 101 Places to visit...

Please let me know if you liked this little story and I might post a few more...Thanks for reading!


End file.
